A Different Kind of Not Knowing
by Bored-Random-Girl-73834
Summary: AU! In this world James and Lily had an older daughter whom was given to death as a payment for the Light Lord to Magic for breaking his vows . The full summary is inside. I just want to warn you that this story contains Harry/Voldemort (Slash), Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dark-ish neutral Potters, and Semi Humanized Magic, Death, and Life. There is NO Weasley or Potter Bashing


**Title:** A Different Kind of Not Knowing

**Full Summary: **On Halloween ten years ago, Lily and James Potter were away at an Halloween party and Voldemort entered their little house in Godric's Hollow. He fired the killing curse at Harry Potter, he shot back the spell. Dumbledore got to the house before anyone else and declared Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived. He ends up giving Bryony, Harry's older sister to Magic as payment for breaking his vows as Light Lord.

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/Tom M. Riddle, Bryony Potter/(unknown pairing, for now.), James Potter/Lily Potter, and Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy.

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Powerful!Independent!Harry, Intelligent!Overprotective!OC, Strong Language, FemSeverus Snape, Slash (Male/Male), Threesome Couplings, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Some Bashing of other Characters.

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure I am not JK Rowling, because if I was I would be able to say I owned the awesomeness that is: Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Dealing with Death

* * *

James and Lily walked out of there room in their Halloween costumes. James was dressed as a Muggle doctor with fake blood all over his lab coat and Lily was a nurse with the fake blood all over her sexy nurse costume. This would be there first party since the Bryony was born 3 years ago. Being a parent at a young age was hard sometimes they overworked themselves and forgot that they were only 22 years old. So tonight Peter had offered to babysit while they went to the Halloween Party.

"Thank you so much for this Peter," Lily exclaimed. "I can't tell you how bad it's been for James was cooped up inside all the time. You're such a lifesaver we just need a little fun."

Peter inwardly winced, thinking about his real agenda for the night. Could he really stand by and let the Dark Lord kill one of his best friend's children? He'd have to; he had chosen his side in the world sadly that side was the one his friends stood against.

"I already put Harry to bed since he isn't sleeping very well without Lily," James said walking out the nursery. It was true Harry was a little Momma's boy; he couldn't go to sleep without Lily rocking him or singing to him.

Bryony their three year old daughter was sitting at the dinner table coloring.

"Hey Princess," James said, crouching down next to her chair.

Bryony smiled, "Hi Daddy, you look funny."

"That's because mommy is making me go to a Muggle party," James said making a funny face pretending to be disgusted.

Bryony pouted, "Can I go?"

James shook his head, "Sorry princess, It's a grown up party."

"Is Uncle Moony or Uncle Paddy coming?" Bryony asked excitedly looking around.

Again James shook his head, "No, but you'll be good for Uncle Wormtail?"

Bryony nodded a little disappointed, "I'll be good for Uncle Wormy."

Again Peter inwardly winced at the nickname. Harry had never liked Peter like he knew what Peter was planning; he never talked to Peter or let Peter hold him. But Bryony she was nice to everyone like her mother and he hoped when the Dark Lord came he would spare the little girl.

"Okay, Princess," James said as he and Lily kissed her a ton of times all over her face.

Bryony giggled, "I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you do," Lily smiled, placing one more kiss on her head. "We'll be back in five hours if you want Daddy laid out a cot for you in Harry's room so you can help Peter if Harry wakes up."

"Okay, Mommy," Bryony smiled going back to her coloring.

And hour later as Bryony was in her cot in Harry's nursery fast asleep and Peter sat on the rocking chair. The door in the nursery flew open and in glided the Dark Lord Voldemort, his black cloak swirling around at his feet and his wand in hand.

"Wormtail," his hard voice got the rat of a man scurrying out to kneel at his feet also awaking both infants.

"Yes, My Master," he whispered

"They suspected nothing?" asked Voldemort coldly.

"No my lord."

"Good." He strode over to the cots and let his gaze surveyed the boy. He was surprised he was not crying just silently looking up at him, no fear in his eyes. Then he looked over as Bryony she was horrified, she backed up clutching her stuffed werewolf.

'_A sympathy for Dark Creatures,'_ the Dark Lord thought she had an air to her. To be truthful both children did some kind of darkness about them.

Voldemort leveled his wand towards Harry's head and Bryony spoke;

"Please, don't hurt my brother."

As heartless as he may be killing magical children did not intrigue him as he spoke in a tone he had not used in a long time, "He will not feel a thing."

Harry gracefully bowed his head forward yet still looking into Voldemort eye unafraid. Voldemort felt as if those green eyes were looking into his very soul.

"Avada Kedavra." the hissed green spell shot towards the quiet infant, but then, just as the curse hit Harry James Potter on the forehead, before the green light reversed shot back towards the spell caster, and Lord Voldemort could do nothing to stop it. Peter flee'd as soon as the killing curse backfired.

As soon it was safe Bryony ran over to the crib quickly unhitched and pulled Harry into her arms cradling him rocking him back and forth.

"Harry-bear, please be okay," Bryony cried until she felt Harry move in her arms.

"I'm okay," Harry said, cuddling into his sister as a fire burned around them Bryony's magic protecting them both.

* * *

Dumbledore was the first to the destroyed home of the Potters. The roof collapsed, and a fire had started. Dumbledore rushed inside, desperate to get to the boy before anyone else. Walking into the nursery he found Bryony holds Harry a magical shield around them protecting him from the flames.

He saw the lightning bolt scar on Harry Potter's forehead. He felt the scar that was full of dark magic. But then there was an even darker presence from behind him.

Dumbledore spun round, and saw him. Skin pale as snow, long black hair, and black cold eyes staring into the Light Lord's eyes.

"Once again Albus," Death spoke his cold voice nearly cutting into the man. "You had broken your vows. Plotting against the Magically chosen Dark Lord, created a false prophecy to cover up a real one, and forcing Light magic on Dark children."

Abuse gulped, and the twinkle in his eyes diminished and he looked over to the girl, "Will a child do."

"A soul is a soul."

Death being the sadist man he was he went to grab the boy to completely crumble his plan.

"Not Harry… please not Harry," Bryony said, her voice full of fear.

In that moment Death saw something in this Girl something most mortals didn't possess at this young age. So he reached out his gloved hand, taking the girl instead.

"I have no doubt I'll see you again," Death said coldly fading away with the crying Girl.

Dumbledore swept Harry James Potter into his arms awkwardly cradling him in his arms. Moments later, James and Lily Potter were frantically running into their broken home, and ran upstairs as fast as they could to the nursery.

"Albus. Where's Bryony..." James voice was hoarse.

"I'm so sorry, but she's gone…" Dumbledore said as kindly as he could. "I believe she jumped in front of a nasty curse to save Harry. Her love is what saved Harry… Her sacrifice."

Unknowing to occupies in the room Death and the small girl watched on another plane.

"Do you want to protect your baby brother," Death asked crying girl not taking his eyes off the manipulative man.

"I do," Bryony sniffed burying her face in her stuffed werewolf.

"One day I will send you back to them. But for now you have a lot of training ahead of you, Miss Potter. Your brother has a destiny only you help with."

Bryony nodded, looking at her father who had fallen to his knees in tears. She'd never seen him cry before and all she wanted to do was give him a big hug.

"I don't want to watch this anymore," Bryony said with a soft cracking voice.

"I want you to remember this moment because this is how they truly feel. Remember the hurt and pain on their faces. Because they think you are gone."

* * *

**Hmm, So this is something I did... I don't know if I want to write more but I am getting into Yaoi and Harry/Voldemort. I don't know if anyone would like this I just posted this for fun. Yeah I just wanted to try something different.**


End file.
